Love is War
by Dame Aphidas du Phoenix
Summary: En amour la partie est souvent bien ardue à mener... " Je t'aime !" "Echec et mat, Xanxus..." Yaoi, Xanxus/Tsuna ; .../Tsuna ; Arc de Succession. SPOIL ! Merci BasicRain


**Titre :** Love is War

**Auteur :** Aphidas du Phoenix (anciennement _**Le petit Lait au Sucre**_)

**Manga :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Humeur de l'auteur :** Pas envie d'aller à l'école ! **Envie de mourir, envie de manger… ENVIE DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR !** _Lalalala…_

**Music écoutée :** Love is war by Miku & Fye version, Obsession by Innerpartysystem,

**Résumé :** En amour, la partie est bien souvent ardue à mener. " La mission du Boss est de protéger, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." ;"Ce n'est pas en étant aussi amer et acariâtre, que tu te feras accepté, Xanxus.." ; " Je t'aime..."

**_"Echec et mat, Xanxus."_**

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** Pour l'instant un gros M pour un bon gros **Xanxus/Tsuna !**

_**Bêta :**__ Trop fière ! __Kitty Purple !_

o

oo

oOo

oOOo

oOo

oo

o

-« Une mission au **J**apon ? » demanda Belphégor surnommé aussi **P**rince the **R**ipper. -« Oui, ça m'a autant surpris que toi, tu sais…» marmonna l'**Arcobaleno** du **B**rouillard, **M**ammon. -« Shishishishi… Pourtant, je croyais que le Boss refusait d'y retourner depuis l'accident **V**ongola ? »

L'accident **V**ongola était en fait leur défaite durant la bataille des anneaux qui avait eu lie, il y avait près d'un mois.

Un mois que **X**anxus avait perdu contre le **D**ecimo, **S**awada **T**sunayoshi. Accident, parce que **X**anxus refusait d'admettre sa défaite et qu'il considérait cette bataille comme une simple faute de parcours, vous savez, comme lorsque vous trébuchez sur un de vos lacets que vous avez oublié de faire. En entendant cela, la **V**aria ne pipa mot.

Déjà que le fils du neuvième était devenu clairement invivable depuis la bataille, mais si en plus il fallait le contredire sur ce sujet… Autant dire qu'une hécatombe parcourrait toute la base de la **V**aria.

-« Le boss est encore très fragile après cette défaite ! Alors ne la ramenez pas sur ce sujet ! » hurla presque **L**evi en postillonnant des morceaux de bananes partout sur la table. (Note** de la Bêta : **C'est fou le nombre de personne qui adore dévaloriser Levi hein.)

**B**el soupira en le traitant intérieurement de boulet. Apparemment, la correction qu'il avait reçu en voulant prendre la température du boss, le lendemain du combat du ciel, ne lui avait pas suffit.

-« Combien d'entre nous doivent y aller ? » demanda-t-il, le regard fixé sur l'**Arcobaleno** avare. -« Seulement le boss, et je doute fortement qu'il en soit ravi », lui répondit celui-ci en se servant un café bien noir.

-« **VOIIIIIIIIIIII !** Vous croyez quand même pas que le boss va vouloir essayer de buter le **D**ecimo ? » hurla l'épéiste en tapant ses poings sur la table, renversant ainsi le lait sur les viennoiseries, directement importées de France.

-« Humpf ! Le boss n'est pas un mauvais perdant, Squalo ! » rugit férocement **L**evi-**A**-**Than**.

A ces mots, tout le monde dans la salle à manger de la **V**aria se figea. **X**anxus ? Leur **X**anxus ? Le même qui, pour une partie de poker perdue, avait ravagé toute l'aile Ouest à coup de flamme de la Fureur ? **L**evi se serait prit un malencontreux coup sur la tête pour proférer de telles inepties ?

En voyant la situation se dégrader – entendre par-là que **L**evi hurlait presque que l'utilisateur des flammes de la **F**ureur était leur **D**ieu à tous – **M**ammon décida de jeter un peu d'huile sur le feu, histoire de voir où tout ça allaient les mener…

_-« La mission du Boss est de protéger __**S**__awada __**T**__sunayoshi qui doit recevoir son titre de __**D**__ecimo, lors de la cérémonie de succession. »_

…

Toute la salle se figea brusquement.

…

…

Puis, comme dans les vieilles cassettes que l'on rembobine avec empressement, toute la salle repris vie. Tandis que d'autres comme** L**evi-**A**-**T**han, **B**elphégor ou encore **S**qualo s'empressaient d'hurler de toute leurs cordes vocales sous l'étonnement, les plus pragmatiques tel que **M**ammon ou – à notre grand étonnement – **L**ussuria, sirotaient tranquillement leurs boissons.

Celui-ci abordait un sourire pour le moins …maléfique…

-« Et si on pariait ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix hautement perchée tout en regardant ses ongles manucurés de violet.

**M**ammon haussa un sourcil – invisible vu qu'il cache son visage – pourquoi **L**ussuria proposait-il un pari ? D'habitude c'était bien le dernier qui prenait part à de telle activité ! Surtout que le risque de fracture si le Boss l'apprenait était énorme.

Mais malgré tout… Si les enjeux valaient le coup.. Pourquoi pas.

-« Hum.. Et bien sur l'issus de la mission du Boss, non ? » déclara Lussuria face à la question muette des autres Assassins.

Alors que Levi s'apprêtait à hurler à l'outrage du fait que l'on pariait sur l'utilisateur des Flammes de la Fureur, les autres membres eurent tous un sourire démoniaque…

Le séjour de Xanxus ches les Vongola allait être animé


End file.
